


The Pull of College Sports Teams

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Oikawa end up attending the same university, and Kageyama does not repeat his middle school story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull of College Sports Teams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheelia/gifts).



> IT'S OIKAGE!! We all have a bit of an Oikawa problem, and Oikage is such a guilty angst ship, but here's not-angst Oikage.

Kageyama steps into the store, breathing in the musky smell of books, the shoe leather, the dust. He wanders along the aisles, glancing back and forth between the shelves. Before he knew it, he’d crashed into two ladies, a child, and tripped over the man rearranging books on the bottom shelf.

College shopping is going great.

“Sorry,” Kageyama apologizes for the fifth time, the victim now a girl around his age whom he accidentally hit on the head. She was kneeling down, he was swinging his bag carelessly, and if the girl wasn’t a complete stranger to him, Kageyama probably would’ve argued that she was equally to blame.

But he felt guilty, so he apologized, anyway.

“Actually,” Kageyama starts again, hesitantly, “do you know where the helper guys… erm, the workers, would be?”

The girl gives him a pitiful look, then points to a man standing 20 feet away, facing the opposite direction. “I don’t know if he works here, but he helped me find my books. Maybe he can help you out too.”

Kageyama thanks her profusely. He starts walking, but stops after he sees another girl approach the man, this time with an excited smile and a tiny little bounce in her step.

 _Doesn’t seem like she needs any help_ , he thinks, but ends up eyeing the back of the man in front of him. Something about his back was familiar, and a slight tingling sensation starts acting up in the back of Kageyama’s neck.

No way, but that chocolate brown hair says it is _. No way_ , but the pose, the broad back, the well-defined arm muscles, and the laugh that sounds in front of him say it definitely is.

Kageyama’s brain short-circuits. His sharp intake of breath sounds louder than he intends, and he takes a step back as the man turns to see behind him.

“Ah. O-oikawa. San.” Kageyama stutters. Oikawa’s eyes widen, his mouth temporarily falls open, and he stiffens, breathing a barely audible whisper of “Tobio?”

Kageyama stops. Nods. He awkwardly shuffles his feet as Oikawa turns around. Kageyama can’t see the look on his face, nor hear the words he whispers, but the girl bites her lip, grins widely, and blows Oikawa a kiss. _Nothing has changed since high school_ , but Oikawa turns back around too fast, and doesn’t blow a kiss back.

 _That_ changed, Kageyama thinks.

“Okay, Tobio. Why are you here?” Oikawa looks shaken, and Kageyama notices Oikawa’s hand clench at his sides. Unclench. Clench, unclench, and clench again.

“I’m looking for textbooks.” Kageyama glances up at Oikawa, studying his features. The almond eyes, the straight nose, the long eyelashes, the perfect eyebrows, and the plush lips. Still as beautiful as ever.

“In this shop, out of all of the others?” Oikawa gestures to their surroundings, his posture relaxing. The usual sly smile he has around Kageyama begins to creep up on his face.

“I’m attending Nippon Sports Science University. The required book list says that the University store is the only store that carries all of these books, so…”

“You’re attending Nippon University?” Oikawa’s voice lowers. “Way to follow me even here.”

“Huh? Wait!” Kageyama turns, watching Oikawa head straight to the door, slightly brushing shoulders as he passes.

“See you around, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa holds up a hand, not looking back.

“What…” Kageyama sighs, exasperated.

He ends up asking the girl who flirted with Oikawa for help. She turns out to be a year older than him, and because of that, very resourceful. After helping Kageyama find his books, the girl pinches his arm and tiptoes to reach his ear.

“Good luck with Oikawa-san.” She whispers, then winks and leaves.

The days prior to college starting pass in a whirlwind. Kageyama’s lucky enough to score a dorm all to himself, but moving turns out to be a pain. Hinata helps him, despite the fact that they were scouted into different universities.

Kageyama tells him Oikawa attends the same school. Hinata laughs.

“Good luck, buddy.” Hinata claps Kageyama on the shoulder, then pauses and grips his shoulder, instead. “Wait, you guys are in the same sports university. Doesn’t that mean you’ll be on the same volleyball team?”

Kageyama stares at Hinata, then groans and buries his face in his hands. “Holy shit.”

“Middle school all over again, huh.”

“Without Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. Not middle school.”

“Worse, then.” Hinata says as he glances out the window. “Well, you have setter competition. Show ‘em what you got.”

Kageyama looks up and smiles. “Yeah, and you probably have competition as well, so don’t get too hasty. I don’t think there’s anyone to haul you out of trouble there.”

“I’ll find someone.” Hinata waves absentmindedly, swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading to the entrance. “Anyways, I’ve got to go unpack my own stuff.”

Kageyama stands at the doorway while Hinata ties his shoes. “Do you need any help moving in?”

“Nah, I met a few other people at orientation. Plus, I’ve got a roommate. I’m set.”

“Still as social as ever, Hinata.”

“And you’re improving, Kageyama. One day you might reach half my level.”

Hinata laughs as Kageyama smacks him on the head. “Okay but.” He wheezes between laughs. “I’m serious. I’ll beat you one day.”

“Good luck with that, buddy.” Kageyama grins, as self-confident as ever. He holds out a fist, Hinata fist bumps him, then heads to the subway.

The first day starts off with two hours of sleep and spilled coffee.

Kageyama stayed up late looking up locations of classes, writing them down and creating a map. By the time that was done, the bedside clock glowed 4:00 AM. Kageyama had class at 6:30 in the morning.

Great.

He wakes up at six, half-dead, and stumbles around making coffee. After throwing on a shirt and jeans, he makes a grab for the coffee, but his hand slips off the handle. The coffee spills on his hand, the counter, the floor, and Kageyama gives up and runs out, wiping his hand on his shirt.

Reaching school with five minutes to spare, he pulls out his map. Nothing made sense, and there was no one around. Kageyama runs into a classroom, finds a random teacher, and asks for directions. He reaches class a minute late.

After his first class finished, Kageyama had over an hour to figure out his next class, as well as the volleyball gym. A few directions from other students sitting around, and Kageyama had all the classes for the rest of the week mapped out.

Biology is next. The class passes by easily, and Kageyama knows the subject is going to be interesting. Once volleyball rolls around, Kageyama was geared and ready to play.

Loud yells, screeching sneakers, and laughter accompany Kageyama’s entrance. He finds the locker room, changes, throws his clothes and bag into a random locker, and runs out. The coach blows the whistle for tryouts, and Kageyama makes the team easily.

“From now on, your main position will be as benchwarmers. You’ll meet the existing team tomorrow.” The coach announces.

Kageyama furrows his eyebrows and walks to the locker room. Before he could self-proclaim a speech on how he was definitely not going to be a benchwarmer, a hand catches his arm and pulls him aside.

“It’s a bit late now, but for your information, you have a coffee stain on your shirt. Also, please don’t use my locker. Common curtsey, you know?”

Kageyama turns around in time to see Oikawa smirk. He lets go and heads to the gym, leaving Kageyama to find his belongings dumped on the floor in front of the locker.

Kageyama heads back to his dorm, opening the door only to be hit by a mixed smell of coffee and bad milk. Holding his breath, Kageyama walks in. “Right,” he sighs; he left the spilled coffee in the morning. He accepts life responsibilities and, dropping his belongings, begins to clean up the mess.

One problem: during the time Kageyama left the mess unattended, the coffee spilled off the counter the other way. And encountered the carpet.

After many unsuccessful attempts with water and soap, Kageyama pulls out his phone to dial help. His parents would be sleeping, others too busy to pick a call, others not likely much help, which left him with Hinata. Who was not much help, either, but he probably know someone who would be.

Kageyama opens his contact list to find a new contact, under the name _Your Favorite_ , saved on his phone. He’s pretty sure it’s Oikawa, but he asks, anyways.

Hinata turns out to be no help, even with his social skills. Kageyama ends the call to see Oikawa’s replied.

‘I knew I was ur fav J’

‘You’re not. I need help. Do you know how to clean carpets?’

‘RUDE! Yh, why the sudden question?!’

‘Long story, but I kinda spilled coffee on my carpet and I need help cleaning it up.’

‘LMAO. I’m guessing the first day of college went gr8 for u, Tobio-chan!

‘Shut up.’

‘Address?’

‘I just need to know what to clean the coffee up with…’

‘I have the cleaner. Stores usually close down around this time, so I can just bring it over.’

‘Oh. Okay. Second floor, Dorm #221’

Kageyama hears a knock not two minutes later, and he guesses Oikawa’s dorm probably resides somewhere on the first or third floor. He opens the door and Oikawa strides in.

“That’s a pretty bad smell, Tobio. Do you not have air freshener?”

“No… I have perfume, though.”

“Get it.”

Kageyama hands a blue bottle of perfume to Oikawa, who smells it and scrunches his nose and hands it back. “Okay, we need to work on your scent skills.”

Kageyama pouts a little, because this the only perfume bottle he owns, gifted to him from his dad after getting a scholarship to Nippon University. It was a sort of treasure to him.

“Here,” Oikawa opens a bottle of club soda, “I’ll clean it up.”

“Soda?” Kageyama exclaims.

“This stuff works, Tobio. Trust me.”

True enough, the stain disappeared. Oikawa stands up and stretches, shirt riding up, and Kageyama swallows hard seeing the defined abs, the v of his hips, and the unfairly attractive arc of his back. Feeling his face heat up, Kageyama turns, and _holy shit_ because Oikawa’s definitely gotten more ripped than the last time Kageyama saw him.

The pleasured sigh after definitely didn’t help slow down Kageyama’s labored breath, either.

“Okay then,” Oikawa chirps, “if that’s all you need help with, I’ll be leaving.”

“Yeah. Um, thanks, Oikawa-san.”

“Awww,” Oikawa coos, “little Tobio-chan is sincerely being nice!”

“Next time I won’t be.” Kageyama almost huffs, but Oikawa’s older. Respect for elders is a concept that’s been drilled in him since childbirth.

“Well, you came all the way over to help me…” he says instead.

“Ah, well. Take care of yourself, Tobio.”

And with that, Oikawa leaves.

Kageyama doesn’t know if his daydreams kicked in or if he’s seeing life as it is. The course of the next few days involves meeting new people, making a new friend, but all of it seems a blur next to volleyball.

Volleyball. Nippon University earned a name for the many famous athlete alumni they spurred out, and Kageyama can see why. Training is brutal and long, but the team seems to bond over sore muscles and groans of pain. They all serve to push each other to the edge and, at times, beyond.

Oikawa shows up everywhere. The captain spirit shaped along with his personality, and all the players are constantly being checked on, encouraged, and teased. Kageyama knows this is typical Oikawa attitude, but it’s the first time he’s experienced the treatment firsthand.

He feels like he’s living in bliss.

Kageyama thinks the treatment might have started gearing towards him. The old middle and high school crush rushes back in full-force, but now Oikawa’s nicer, open, warmer. Kageyama sprained his leg once, and Oikawa came to check up on him. He fell sick, and the next day, Oikawa arrived with flu medicine and a few friends. Every time practice turns out a little rough, a drop by his dorm follows later that night.

More recently, though, there’s been a ghosting of fingers on his arm, a playful jab to the side, and an accidental brush of lips against cheek. Kageyama takes the chance and after a game, as a congratulatory gift to the captain, he grabs Oikawa and kisses him.

“I was waiting for that, Tobio.” Oikawa laughs, his eyes brighter than the sun.

“Sucking up to me all this time was a good strategy.” Kageyama shoots back.

“I knew it would be,” is softly whispered into Kageyama’s neck, accompanies with slow muzzles and light kisses, and Kageyama thinks he could get used to this.

Their second game allows for the both of them to play on court at the same time, and after, Oikawa pulls him to the locker room, slams him against the wall, and kisses him hard. Kageyama drags them both to his dorm afterwards. Sometime in the middle of the night, Oikawa starts mumbling against him.

“Are you ever going to ask me why I stopped acting threatened around you?”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“It’s because I’ve already gotten an invite to the Olympics team. I turned them down this year, for college, but the offer to train remains for next year. So, even if you make my life a little harder in uni, I still have backup plans.”

“That’s. Great, Oikawa-san.”

“Yeah, and the fact that I’m still better than you.”

“Uh huh. Did you see my new serve?”

“I did. Did you see mine?”

“…I’ll catch up to that.”

A warm chuckle sounds against his head, and Oikawa pecks Kageyama on the lips.

“You know, I used to be scared of you.”

“Scared? I thought you admired me.”

“It was a mixture of both, probably.”

“What’s it now?”

“Stuff. Admiration, still. Not fear.”

“Admiration and love, maybe?”

“I never said that.”

“Tobio-chan can’t say I love you!”

“I love you, idiot.”

Yeah, Kageyama can definitely get used to this.


End file.
